Harmony High: Everything Changes
by Virtual Sweetie
Summary: A story about the teens, and what goes on in the halls of Harmony High
1. Senior Year Wishes

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own any of the characters (except for Richard). The rest belong to NBC's Passions and JER.

****

Things you need to know:

- Ethan's part of the Bennetts

- no supernatural happenings

- mineshaft & hell in the closet never took place

- Miguel doesn't know Kay loves him

- Reese and Kay aren't "going out", but he has a huge crush on her

****

"Senior Year Wishes"

Kay Bennett

My senior year wish? Pretty stupid question, considering the fact that my wish has not changed since freshman year. I wish that Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald would finally fall in love with me. Simple as that. Or so it seems. But in reality, that blonde ditz of a cousin of mine is "his one true love". Give me a break. The way they met is so corny too. I mean, who really falls in love at first sight? No one. It's overrated. Love isn't something you rush into. And it's just a matter of time before Miguel realizes that the person he's meant to be with, is the person who's been there all along - me.

****

Jessica Bennett

Senior year wish? Nope. I'm only a "lowly junior" as my oh-so-loving sister calls me. There is something I want to wish for. It's kinda stupid. But I guess since no one will read my diary, I could share it in here. I wish that I could fall in love. There. I said it. It's just that I see the type of relationship that Charity and Miguel have, and it just seems right. I want someone to be there for me, to comfort me when I'm down. But then there are times when I think that love is just plain evil. I see the pain in Kay's eyes whenever Miguel says something sweet to Charity. And it reminds me that loving someone causes pain too. Then everything gets complicated. Love is definitely something I don't need right now. Well... maybe.

****

Richard Crane

"Cranes don't wish. Cranes don't need luck. Cranes have money." That's what Julian always told me. I refuse to call him father, on the basis that he's never been the least bit father-like to me. He's just so cold-hearted... He raised Ethan since birth, and when he finds out he isn't his son, he just throws him out into the cold. So since "Cranes don't wish", I guess I could make my wish - I wish I wasn't a Crane. No one knows how hard it is to be part of the wealthiest family in Harmony. No one knows what it's like behind the gates of Crane estates. No one knows how much I'd be willing to give for a real family.

****

Reese Durkee

A wish? Scientifically speaking, wishes are genetically impossible. The probability of a wish coming true is about one in a million. Possibly even billions. I haven't got an accurate number yet, since I've been surfing the net lately. But seeing as I'm an old sucker for these things, I'll make myself a wish. I wish that I could be cool. I know that it shouldn't matter to me, but it does. I see the way Kay looks at Miguel. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was in love with him. But he's just the kind of guy that everyone can't help by like. And where does that leave me? Cool by association. I guess I'm hoping that this one wish is the one in the million that comes true.

****

Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald

What could I possibly wish for? I have Charity, I have my family, I have my best friend Kay... I'm probably the luckiest guy in the world. But there is something that I could wish for. I wish that things could be different for me and Charity. Don't get me wrong, I love her so much. It's just that no one knows her the way I do. I've committed to her in a way that no one could possibly understand. And knowing her like this, makes me sorta feel responsible for her. Like she's so fragile, and anything I do could possibly break her. And I can't do that to her. But as much as I hate to say it, I don't know how long I could handle the pressure.

****

Simone Russell

Just one wish? It's hard enough choosing between the things going on in my life. I wish that my parents were proud of me, like they are with Whitney. I wish that I didn't have to have a perfect older sister whose boyfriend is the man of my dreams. I wish that people would know me more than Kay Bennett's best friend. I wish that I had more courage to tell everyone how I really felt. I wish that there was someone out there who understands me, and what I'm going through. But most importantly, I wish that there was someone out there who was willing to love me.

****

Charity Standish

What would I wish for? I wish that I could be a normal teenager. I hear people talking behind my back in the halls of Harmony High. I hear them say that I'm a jinx, or that if I wasn't Miguel's girlfriend, I'd be the school freak. Lately the premonitions haven't been happening, and I'm thankful for that. It's given me time to be myself, and be like everyone else. No normal teen has to go what I've been through. And I wish that no one had to. But lately, I just want to be free of these so-called powers that my mother tried to tell me about. I just want to be me.


	2. Warm Homecoming

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own any of the characters (except for Richard). The rest belong to NBC's Passions and JER.

****

Chapter One - Warm Homecoming

"Hello? Anyone here?" Richard Crane asked, as he opened the doors to the Crane mansion. He peeked inside, before entering. He didn't expect anyone in his family there to greet him, but was disappointed nonetheless. He dropped his bags on the foyer, wondering who would be the first one to greet him home. His guess was Pilar. She was more like family to him than the Cranes.

"Richard? Is that you?" Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald asked, coming out of the kitchen. She smiled her warm, comforting smile. "You've grown so much," she said. She looked at his tousled blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. He was almost a mirror image of his mother.

"Yeah, well, I haven't been here since I was a kid, and you know, people grow," Richard answered. He didn't mean to sound rude, but he hated how he had been shipped off to boarding school by his parents. _Only the best for the Cranes_, Julian often told him. But why couldn't his family see that the best thing for him was being at home with them in Harmony?

"Richard, you know your family means well," Pilar said softly. 

"Yeah, but... why does..." Richard's voice trailed off, as he looked down at his shoes. The last thing he wanted to do was start crying in front of Pilar. 

She leaned over and gave him a hug. Richard felt comfort in the arms of the woman who was almost a second mother to him. Hell, she was even better than his own mother. She cared about him, and didn't brush him off in favor of Ethan. 

"So what are you doing in Harmony?" Pilar asked, pulling away.

"I needed to be home," Richard said simply. He couldn't handle Worcheisler Academy anymore. He hated the fact that he couldn't even remember what his family looked like. He hadn't even seen Paige or Amanda since they were four and five, respectively. They had been sent off to the Harrison Academy for Girls when they were young, and he hadn't seen them since. Him and Ethan were both sent to Worcheisler, where Richard always faced living in his older brother's shadow. He just couldn't take it anymore.

"You know Julian and Alistair won't like that," Pilar said, a warning tone in her voice.

"I know," Richard sighed. "But it's not their decision. It's not like they even care where I go to school," Richard replied.

"They just want you to have the best of everything," Pilar responded.

"What's best for me right now, is being in Harmony," Richard argued.

It was Pilar's turn to sigh. "I'll have someone bring your bags up to your room," she said.

"Thank you," Richard said, giving Pilar a quick hug before walking up the stairs. It had been a long time since he was in the Crane mansion. It was just as cold and deserted as it had always been. _So much for the warm homecoming, _Richard thought, as he walked down the halls in search of his old room.

***

"I can't believe summer vacation's over," Jessica Bennett complained to her sister. "Just when things finally pick up, is when school is about to start."

Kay Bennett raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "And just what things are you talking about?" she asked, looking up from her magazine. "You've done practically nothing this whole summer, but complain." Kay looked more closely at her sister. "Or is there something, or someone, you're not telling me about?" Kay asked with interest.

Jessica blushed. "No," she said slowly. "Nothing like that. It's just that..." her voice trailed off. "Forget it," she said, as she got up and walked out of the bedroom the two sisters shared.

She walked down the stairs, and into the living room, where she found her half-brother Ethan Winthrop reading the latest issue of a sports magazine.

"Hey, Jess," he greeted her. 

"Hi," Jessica said, sitting down in the armchair. She sighed.

"Something wrong?" Ethan asked. "Got the end-of-the-summer blues?"

"Something like that," Jessica said. She sighed again. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ethan asked. He put down the magazine he was reading, and looked at his younger half-sister, his face full of concern.

"Sure, I guess," Jessica responded. "It's just that the summer's ending. And just when I began to realize... Well, that maybe I'm in lo-"

Ring! Ring! "Sorry. I'll just get that," Ethan said. He reached into pocket, and pulled out his cell phone. "Hello?" he asked, to whomever was on the phone. "Richard! Great to hear from you, bro! What? You're in Harmony? Yeah. I'm at the 

Bennett house, visiting my family. Sure, you could meet my sisters. They're about the same age as you. Yeah. Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes," Ethan said, before hanging up the phone. He put his cell phone away, and looked over at Jessica. "Sorry. My brother's back in Harmony. He's coming over here, if that's okay with your parents," he said.

"They won't mind," Jessica assured him. 

"So what were you saying?" Ethan asked, with interest.

"Um... You know Reese?" Jessica asked.

Ethan nodded. "That's the kid who has the glasses, and is always on his Palm Pilot, right?" 

It was Jessica's turn to nod. "I think that I might be in lo-" she blurted out, before she was interrupted.

"Jessica! Can you come into the kitchen?" Grace Bennett called to her daughter.

"I'll be back," Jessica told Ethan. She walked into the kitchen, where her mother was placing objects into a box.

"Would you mind running these over to the shop?" Grace asked, referring to the craft shop she owned and ran. 

"No problem," Jessica replied. She picked up the box, and walked out the back door.

It was only a short walk to the shop, which Jessica was thankful for, since the box was very heavy. The weight of the box finally caught up to Jessica, and she struggled to keep it from falling. Just as she regained control of the box, she crashed into him.

***

"Ow!" the girl cried out, as the box dropped on her foot.

"Watch it!" Richard said, his voice full of annoyance. He was already in a bad mood after an argument with Julian over where Richard should go to school.

"I'm supposed to watch it? You're the one who ran into me!" the girl exclaimed.

"Whatever. You should just watch where you're going," Richard said, looking at the girl. Under any other circumstances, he would've found her to be really cute, but he was just angry with her now.

She slipped her foot out from under the box. "You've got some real nerve. I couldn't exactly see where I was going," she said angrily. "You should watch where you're going. I mean, it's not too hard to notice a big brown box," she said.

"It's not my fault some people are uncoordinated, and can't look where they're going while holding a puny box," Richard replied, emphasizing the word puny. This girl had some attitude problem.

She bent down and picked up the box. "If this box is so puny, you must be micro size compared to it," she said, looking at him directly in the eye, before brushing past him.

Richard struggled to keep his anger under control. He wasn't going to let this girl get to him. Right now he just wanted to spend some time with whatever family of his that would welcome him home.

"It's not like I'll ever run into that girl again," he muttered to himself, before walking up the steps to the Bennett house.

****

Jessica Bennett

What's my problem? Why couldn't I just tell Kay or Ethan that I think I might like Reese as more than friends? I think they would've been supportive. Well, Ethan at least. Kay would have probably laughed her ass off at me, then tell Simone or something. I'm glad I kept my mouth shut with her. But Ethan would've probably given me some good brotherly advice, and maybe I could've worked up the courage to ask Reese out.

I guess I'm just scared to admit that I like Reese. I've never even admitted it in here, my dear old journal, until now. Maybe it's because I don't want to admit that liking Reese like that could lead to love. I'm still against the whole love thing (read my last entry). I don't even know how I developed these feelings for Reese. Maybe it's because he's just so nice and kind, and really cute, underneath those dorky clothes and the glasses. But he's been a good friend to me, especially during the time when I found out Ethan was my brother. He helped me get through it, and gave me the encouragement to get to know Ethan better. I guess Reese is just the type of person I'd want to fall in love with, that is, if I ever decided to fall in love.

Unlike that rude, arrogant guy I ran into before coming into the craft shop.  


****

Richard Crane

What's that girl's problem? She gets all mad at me, when she was the one that ran into me. Then she insults a certain piece of anatomy of mine, for no particular reason. I don't know why I'm still thinking about her, when she doesn't even deserve my time.

I just hope that the rest of the girls in Harmony aren't as crazy as her.


	3. Taking Risks

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own any of the characters (except for Richard). The rest belong to NBC's Passions and JER.

****

Chapter Two - Taking Risks

"Hey guys," Jessica called out to her cousin Charity Standish, and Charity's boyfriend Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald, as she struggled into the craft shop with the box.

"Need some help?" Miguel asked with a smile, as Jessica wobbled from side to side with the box.

"No, I got it," Jessica said, bringing the box to the counter where Charity and Miguel were standing. "What's up with you guys?"

"Um, nothing Jess," Charity said, holding back a smile. She snuck a look at Miguel, her blue eyes twinkling. "Nothing at all."

"Okay, what?" Jessica sighed. She knew they were holding something back from her.

"Well," Miguel started off slowly. "Charity and I were just thinking about how we could maybe set you up with someone," he said.

"Like who?" Jessica prompted. Miguel and Charity looked at each other, both unable to suppress their smiles.

"With Reese!" Charity exclaimed.

"Did someone call me?" Reese Durkee asked, as he entered the store. He slowly walked in, shyly smiling at Jessica. "Hi Jessica," he said.

"Hi Reese," Jessica said, looking down at her feet. It was so weird how nervous and shy she was around Reese, when that wasn't her at all just a few minutes ago. "What's up?" she asked.

"I've just been thinking about how school starts tomorrow. Maybe we should have one last party or something before we hit the books?" he said. Everyone smiled at the idea.

"We could have a barbeque at our house," Charity replied, smiling at Jessica. "Aunt Grace won't mind."

"Kay said Simone was coming over later," Jessica offered. "Plus Ethan's half-brother is coming to our house. Ethan said he's around our age," Jessica added.

"Sounds great," Miguel replied. He looked over at Charity, and she nodded. "In that case, Reese and I will make sure we'll have food to barbeque," Miguel said, before kissing Charity goodbye.

"Bye," Jessica faintly said, before the guys left. She covered her face with her hands. "I must have sounded like a fool in front of Reese," she said, miserably.

"I take it you want Miguel and I to set the two of you up," Charity said. 

"Yes. No. Well, yes. I mean, no... I don't know," Jessica sighed. "I like him and everything, but I'm kinda scared," she said meekly.

"Don't worry about it," Charity reassured her. "You'll learn to loosen up with Reese. I mean, I was so nervous around Miguel the first few times I saw him. But gradually I began to loosen up. And now I'm at total ease when I'm with him," she said. 

"But that's different," Jessica pointed out. "Reese is like, in love with Kay. He just sees me as her little sister," Jessica said.

"That's not true," Charity argued. "Reese might have a crush on Kay, but have you seen the way he is when you're around? Like just now, he was so shy. Usually he's more talkative."

"Maybe," Jessica grudgingly agreed. "But I just don't want to get hurt," she said.

Charity was silent for a moment. "Love is about taking risks. Sometimes you just need to try it, or else you could be missing something very special," she said. She leaned over and gave Jessica a quick hug. "Now you get back home, and get ready for the barbeque. I want you to wear something so gorgeous, that you'll literally knock Reese off his feet." Jessica laughed. 

"Thanks Charity," she said, before leaving the store.

***

"It's so good to see you again," Richard said to Ethan, as they walked into the living room at the Bennett house. He looked around. It was so warm and cozy, that he couldn't help but wish that this was his own home. "So you're living here now?" he asked.

"Not really. I'm staying next door at Grace's bed and breakfast until after the wedding. Theresa and I started house hunting, but she's so indecisive," Ethan laughed.

"Do you like it here? I mean, do you like your new family?" Richard asked quietly.

"Yeah. But you know that you're always my family too," Ethan said. 

"I know. I'm just wondering how things are around here," Richard replied.

"It's different than the Crane mansion," Ethan admitted. "At first I hated Sam because he wasn't there when I was growing up. Then I slowly accepted the fact that he didn't know about me. We started spending time together, and he invited me to stay at the bed and breakfast until I got my own home. And his wife Grace is really nice too. She's been very accepting of me, despite the fact that the revelation of my paternity caused her to miscarry her child."

"What's it like getting to know a new brother and sisters?" Richard inquired. He was very curious about what has happened in Harmony during the time he was away.

"I've only talked to Noah a couple of times. He's been away at school, but he seems cool. Kay and Jessica are amazing. Same with Charity. It's like I've known them my whole life," Ethan gushed.

"Sounds cool," Richard replied. Deep down he was hurt. It seemed like Ethan had a deeper relationship with his new family than the family that's been there for him all along. Especially when Ethan was always Ivy's favorite son.

"Yeah it is," Ethan said. "How are things with you?" he asked.

"Okay, I guess. Have you talked to Paige or Amanda lately?" Richard asked.

"Yeah. I just got a letter from Paige yesterday, and Amanda called a couple of days ago," Ethan replied.

Unbelievable, Richard thought. He hadn't had contact with his sisters for a couple of years, yet Ethan just talked with them within a couple of days. And he's still got those bonds with his new family, Richard thought bitterly.

"Hey, I thought fall semester would have already started at Worcheisler, " Ethan said. Richard nodded. "So why are you in Harmony?" Ethan asked, confused.

"I couldn't stay there anymore," Richard said. "Starting tomorrow, I'll be a member of the Harmony High student body."

Ethan whistled. "Julian and Alistair aren't going to like that," he said.

"Julian threw a fit," Richard admitted. "Surprisingly Alistair didn't care," he said. "He doesn't have any hopeful aspirations for me."

Things fell silent between them. Richard looked at Ethan, who looked away. Things were never this awkward between them. Just then a pleasant distraction walked in.

"Ethan, do you know where Jess is?" she asked. She stopped in mid-step when she noticed Richard sitting there. "Hi," she said.

"Hey," Richard replied.

"Richard, this is my sister Kay. Kay, this is my brother Richard," Ethan said, introducing his two half-siblings.

Kay laughed. "That sounded really weird," she said.

"Actually I don't know where Jessica is," Ethan frowned. "We were talking, when Grace called her. I think she had to run to the store or something," Ethan said. Just then the front door slammed. "That must be her," he told Richard. "You'll like Jessica. She's the most adorable thing," he said.

Just then Jessica walked in. And Richard couldn't believe it.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time.

****

Charity Standish

I meant every word I said to Jessica today, about how love was about taking risks.

When I first met Miguel, it was so exciting. He just swept me off my feet, and was so romantic. I remember the time when we were trying to get back to my house, when his motorcycle broke down. We were at the mechanic's, with nothing to do, when he played a really sweet song on the jukebox. The song was "Cross My Heart" by Jane French, and it 

was just beautiful. He asked me to dance, and I just about melted in his arms.

Awhile after that, came the fire that killed my mother. I still don't know how it started, but it just about devastated me. Miguel risked his life to save mine in that fire. He's also risked his life so many times to save mine, and that's how come I know that our love is true. I'd risk my life, and my very happiness to make sure that he was safe.

I wouldn't be with Miguel if I didn't take the risk of loving him. I know that somewhere along the lines I might get hurt by him, but I know that I wouldn't be this happy if I didn't at least try.


	4. Unspoken Words

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own any of the characters (except for Richard). The rest belong to NBC's Passions and JER.

****

Chapter Three - Unspoken Words

"What am I doing here? I live here!" Jessica exclaimed to the arrogant guy. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting my brother," he replied.

"I take it you two met?" Ethan asked, a smile on his face.

"Unfortunately," Jessica muttered.

"Well then, I guess I should formally introduce you two. Richard, this is Jessica. Jess, this is Richard," he said.

"Can't you just feel the love in this room?" Kay smirked. Jessica glared at her. 

"So not funny," Jessica said. She turned around to face her sister, ignoring Richard. "Oh yeah, Miguel and Reese are coming over later for a barbeque," Jessica said. 

"Sounds fun," Kay replied. She stood there a moment, a smile forming across her face. "Richard, would you like to join us?" she asked, smirking in Jessica's direction.

"Well, actually," Richard started. "I have to -"

"He'll be there," Ethan interrupted. "You guys will introduce him to your friends, right? Richard's going to be the new kid of Harmony High and I'm sure -" Ethan stopped abruptly when he saw both Richard and Jessica glaring at him. 

"What?" he asked innocently.

***

Simone Russell was stuffed. She had just eaten a plate full of fries and two burgers, that were absolutely delicious. Even though things were really quiet during the barbeque, it had been one of the best nights this whole summer. After all, she spotted the guy of her dreams.

He had short, spiky blonde hair, and deep blue eyes that you could seriously find yourself getting lost into. He was sitting on the swing that Miguel had made for Charity, lost in his own train of thought. He had sat there the whole time they ate, often looking lonely, not really knowing if he was a part of the group. Simone tried to approach him many times, but always ended up getting interrupted or chickened out. 

Simone slowly walked over to Jessica, who was busy cleaning up the picnic table in the Bennett's backyard. 

"So, Jess, who's the hottie?" Simone asked, quietly.

"Hottie? Where?" Jessica asked, looking around.

"Duh. The guy sitting on the swing," Simone said, nodding towards the guy. Jessica's face immediately turned into a frown.

"That's no hottie. He's just Ethan's brother," Jessica said.

"Girl, you've gotta be blind if you don't think that boy is fine," Simone said, looking at Jessica as if she was crazy. "So what's the four one one? If he's Ethan's bro, you must know something about him."

"His name's Richard. And he's a rude, arrogant jerk," Jessica stated. 

Simone looked at Richard with more interest. Now that he was here, she had an early advantage over the other girls at school. Jessica had an obvious distaste for him, Kay was too obsessed with Miguel, and of course Charity was so wrapped up in Miguel, that Simone had no competition for him tonight.

She was about to introduce herself to Richard, when Kay came up to her.

"He's seriously drop dead gorgeous," Kay greeted her.

"You're not interested, are you?" Simone asked with alarm. The one thing she didn't need was to be in direct competition with her best friend.

"Oh, no way," Kay laughed. "I've got Miguel."

"Kay, what are you talking about? Charity's got Miguel," she said.

"Not for long," Kay said mysteriously, before she walked to the picnic table that was lined with bowls of chips and dip.

Simone sighed, and followed her. "What type of scheme are you planning on now? Because after the whole dumping fish guts on Charity thing, I'm not getting involved."

"Nothing," Kay simply stated.

"Nothing... What do you mean by that?" Simone asked. She hated getting into Kay's schemes to get Miguel. She especially didn't like hurting Charity, who has been nothing but super nice to Simone.

"I'm going to do absolutely nothing. That way Miguel will fall in love with the real me," Kay said, impatiently.

Simone laughed. "That's a good one Kay. If Miguel knew the real you, he would hate you. He wouldn't date you if you were the last girl on the planet." She meant it as a joke, but instantly regretted it, when she saw Kay's face fall.

Kay was silent for a moment. "Simone, when I was in grade four, I broke my arm. That hurt. When I was a freshman, I got hit by a softball on my head. That hurt. But nothing hurt more than you telling me that Miguel wouldn't even appreciate the real me," she said cooly.

"Kay, I'm so sor-" Simone started before Kay cut her off.

"So what's this I hear about Whitney and Chad? Theresa told me that they were so much in love," Kay said, knowing she'd provoke a response from Simone. Just as she thought, Simone's eyes turned stone cold.

"Yeah, they're in love. Just as in love as Charity and Miguel," Simone said calmly. "Speaking of Charity, I heard your mother bought her a new outfit from the Gap. Isn't it the same exact outfit you wanted?" Simone asked, innocently. She watched as Kay's mouth opened, then closed. "Of course your mom wouldn't buy you that outfit, because you're so cold and unlovable unlike Charity. You never learn, do you Kay? No one is ever going to love you over Charity. Not your parents, not your friends, and certainly not Miguel."

Kay looked shocked at Simone's words. Simone was shocked herself. She never thought she could say something so cold to her very best friend. It was too out of character for her.

Kay looked at Simone, tears forming in her eyes. "Like you're in the position to talk. Tell me, Simone, about how everyone loves you way more than Whitney?" Kay asked in a tone so cold, that Simone got chills. "Oh wait, they don't," she said, before walking off.

Simone stood there, feeling both angry and alone. She looked around, and saw Charity, Jessica, Reese looking back and forth between her and Kay. Once they saw Simone looking at them, they busied themselves with clean up.

"Are you okay?" a voice piped up. Simone turned around to find Richard standing there. "It looked like you guys got into a big fight," he said.

Suddenly Simone became alarmed. "You didn't hear any of it, did you?" she asked, worriedly. She didn't want anyone to know her feelings of resentment towards her older sister Whitney, or the huge crush she had on Chad.

"No, I didn't," Richard assured her. "Anyways, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Richard, by the way," he said, extending his hand.

"I'm Simone," Simone said, shaking his hand. _That fight with Kay was ugly, but this might be the beginning of something beautiful_, she thought.

****

Kay Bennett

Where the hell did that fight with Simone come from? We're supposed to be best friends, but she said some of the most hurtful things. Like, saying how Miguel wouldn't even love the real me, or how I was just so cold and no one could ever love me over Charity. And as much as I hate to say it, in my life, it's actually true.

Before Charity came to Harmony, things weren't that great either. My mom had a special bond with Jessica, and my dad had a special bond with Noah. It's not like they didn't love me, because they did. I mean, they still do. But I wasn't close to any of them. But Miguel was there for me. He was always there when I needed him the most. He knew practically everything about me, and we used to spend so much time with each other, without ever getting tired of the other. Then Charity came, and ruined everything.

And Charity does deserve love. Don't look at me that way... I am human, after all. I just wish it wasn't at my expense. She formed a close bond with my mom, the one I never had. And dad looks at her like she's his own daughter. And Miguel... it's like he never has time for me anymore. In a way, I guess Charity replaced me.

****

Simone Russell

I didn't mean half the things I said to Kay. It was an accident. Really. I don't necessarily expect my own diary to believe me, but I didn't mean it.

Maybe it's all this pent up anger I have. I admit, I have anger issues. I think I got it from Daddy. After all, he could go all psycho on you if you just mention the name Julian Crane. He hates that man with such a passion, that I'm scared of what would happen if those two were left alone in a room together. Anyways, back to the topic. Maybe I said those things to Kay because I'm sick and tired of being her little lackey. Everyone always expects me to be Kay's little loyal friend. 

Like I'm not my own person without Kay Bennett. 


	5. Treasured Promise

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own any of the characters (except for Richard). The rest belong to NBC's Passions and JER.

****

Chapter Four - Treasured Promise

Kay sat on the swing, swinging herself slowly, as tears fell freely down her face. After getting into it with Simone, she ran to the nearby park that they all used to hang out at when they were kids. Once she sat on the swing, tears started falling, threatening to never stop. She usually never cried. She was always strong. Except this time Simone's words struck a nerve with her.

_As much as I deny it, Simone was telling the truth_, Kay thought bitterly. _No one will ever love me more than Charity_.

"Why? Why her?" Kay asked herself, looking up at the stars that painted the dark blue sky.

"Why who?" a voice suddenly asked. Kay turned around, startled, to find Miguel standing there, hands in his pockets, looking confused at her.

"It's nothing, Miguel," Kay sighed. The last thing she wanted to do was tell Miguel what really happened between her and Simone.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Miguel asked, sitting down on the swing next to her. "Things looked really intense between you and Simone."

Kay was silent for a moment. "We just got into a fight. All best friends do that sort of thing," she replied.

"Not us," Miguel said, a small smile forming on his face. "Seventeen years, and we've never gotten into a fight. You might have been really pissed off at me for a short amount of time, but it never lasted longer than a couple of hours."

"I think the longest I've stayed mad at you was for three hours. And I only stopped being mad at you because you broke your leg during football practice," Kay said, remembering the memories of Charity-free days.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Miguel asked again. "Kay, you're my best friend. You know you could tell me anything."

Kay let out a bitter laugh. Miguel looked at her quizzically. "What was that laugh about?" he asked.

Kay looked down at her lap, debating whether or not to tell Miguel. "You said I was your best friend," Kay explained.

Miguel gave her a confused look. "Because you are..." he prompted.

"I don't know. It's just that it doesn't even seem like we're best friends anymore. I mean, this is the first time it's been the two of us in a long time," Kay said. 

Miguel was silent for a moment. "I didn't know you felt this way. I just thought that you understood that with Charity..." Miguel's voice trailed off. "I'm sorry."

"No problem," Kay said, waving her hand dismissively. She turned her head away from Miguel's, as new tears started to fall.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" Miguel asked. He reached over, and turned Kay's head, so she faced him.

"Yes. No... Miguel, what happened to us?" Kay blurted out. "We used to be inseparable, and now look at us. I used to know every single thing about you, including what you had for breakfast. Now it's like... I don't know you at all," Kay said in one breath. "And I hate that."

"It's like I don't know you anymore either," Miguel reluctantly admitted. "There are some nights when I just have this sudden urge to call you like before, but then I think that you wouldn't understand because we hadn't even talked that day."

"Then why did you say I was your best friend? Isn't that Charity now?" Kay bitterly asked.

"The promise," he said simply.

***

"Anyone know where Miguel went?" Charity asked, as she gathered up the empty chip bags.

"I have no clue," Jessica said.

"I think he went after Kay," Reese said, as he adjusted his glasses. "She looked pretty upset too."

"What was she upset about?" Charity asked, worriedly. "I saw her take off in a hurry, but I just assumed it was because she was blowing off some steam after the thing with Simone."

"What were those two arguing about anyways?" Jessica asked. "The only thing they ever fight about is Kay's crazy schemes to get Mi-" she suddenly stopped, realizing that she was talking to Charity.

"Crazy schemes to get what Jess?" Charity prompted.

"Um, Kay's crazy schemes to get some money," Jessica improvised. "I, uh, guess she was always borrowing from Simone, and Simone just, uh, wanted her money back."

"Really?" Charity responded, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Why doesn't she just borrow from Aunt Grace or me?"

"She's embarrassed, I guess," Jessica said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, whenever she's short on cash, just tell her she can count on me," Charity said, as she cleared away some empty plates. "I guess I'll just take these out to the trash," Charity said, motioning her head towards the garbage pail.

Once she left, Reese turned around to face Jessica. "Are you sure that's really why Kay was upset?" he asked her, inquisitively.

"Yeah," Jessica said, her eyes shifting away. They slowly fell upon Richard and Simone, who were hanging out by the swing Miguel had given Charity. The two shared a laugh, and Simone placed her hand directly on Richard's chest. Jessica frowned.

"Is something the matter Jess?" Reese asked.

"No, nothing at all," Jessica said faintly, wondering why she got upset at the very fact that Simone was flirting with Richard.

****

Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald

The first time I ever saw Kay cry was when we were six years old. We were walking over to my house after school, when I caught a big whiff of Mama's famous empanadas. We were still halfway down the block to my house, and I didn't want Luis eating them all, so I dragged Kay over to my house, and she tripped over a rock and scrapped her knee really bad. We were a couple of houses away from my house, and she just started bawling her eyes out. I told her that I would get Mama, and she'd make it all better. But she still kept crying. I tried to get her to stop crying by making fun of her so she'd punch me to shut up, or by telling her I'd only be a couple of seconds. And just when I was about to leave to get Mama, I looked down at her, and I just couldn't go.

I looked at her knee, which was now all covered in blood. Her eyes were rimmed red, and tears just kept streaming down her face. Her lip was quivering, and I knew she was trying to be brave for me. And that's when it hit me. I couldn't leave her. Not now, not ever. I told Kay that I would always be her best friend, and that I would never, ever leave her. The tears stopped falling, and she sniffled a quiet "Promise?" I told her I promised that I would always be there for her. I sat down beside her, and we sat there for awhile before Theresa found us, and told Mama.

There are some promises you hastily make in the moment, and this definitely wasn't one of them. I meant what I said to Kay that day, that we would always be best friends. And after seeing her tonight, crying like she had been the day of the promise, only made me realize how much I've taken our friendship for granted. And that's something that's going to have to change.


	6. Confused Feelings

Sorry for not updating this story in awhile. I had a case of writer's block, but it's starting to clear up.

**Disclaimer** - Nope, I don't own any of the characters, other than Richard. The rest belong to James E. Reilley, and NBC's Passions. ****

Chapter Five - Confused Feelings 

"The promise," Kay said slowly. She remembered everything about the day when Miguel promised her that he would be her best friend forever, from the smell of the empanadas, to the deep crimson blood stain that was left on her sky blue dress.

"The promise," Miguel repeated. He stood up, and took Kay's hand, and led her to the grassy knoll they used to hang out on when they were ten. They both sat down, silently thinking back to the day the promise was made.

"I know I haven't kept that promise lately," Miguel admitted, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Lately?" Kay asked, incredulously. "Try two years."

Miguel looked down at the grass. "I never meant for us to turn out like this," he said. "I never meant to make you feel like I was neglecting our friendship. The fact is, I can't lose you Kay. And I'm hoping that you could forgive me for ignoring you like that." Miguel looked up, and into Kay's eyes. "I'm sorry, Kay," he whispered.

Kay sat in silence for a moment, pondering what Miguel just said. It was the three words she had been hoping to hear from him, other than 'I love you'.

"I just want things to get better between us. It'd be nice seeing my best friend other than when he comes looking for his girlfriend," Kay said, a small smile on her face. Miguel smiled back.

"I promise... I swear, that we will hang out more, just the two of us," Miguel said. He reached over and hugged Kay.

Kay closed her eyes, and leaned her head on Miguel's shoulder. It felt good to be back where she belonged.

***

"Shouldn't you go home yet?" Jessica asked, her voice full of annoyance, as she glared at Richard.

It was just after midnight, and after hanging all over Richard, Dr. Russell picked Simone up. Reese left awhile ago, to Jessica's dismay, mumbling something about researching snakes on his Palm Pilot. Charity had gone off to bed awhile ago, and Miguel and Kay weren't back yet, leaving Jessica alone with Richard in the Bennett living room.

Richard shrugged. "I'm not in a hurry," he said, enjoying the annoyance he caused Jessica. "I'm actually quite comfortable where I am," he said, leaning back into the sofa.

Jessica let out an angry sigh. "Wouldn't your parents be worried about you?" Jessica asked, trying to get Richard to leave.

"Actually, they wouldn't," Richard said quietly. His head fell, and if only he wasn't so rude to Jessica, she might have felt sorry for him.

"I'm sorry," Jessica said. Her sensitive side won out over her brain. "I didn't mean to be harsh, and I'm just sorry," she said.

"Look, I don't need your pity," Richard angrily said. He raised your head. "Not everyone's family is the Brady Bunch, like your little perfect family." Jessica could see the anger in Richard's eyes. Obviously family was something that meant a lot to him, but didn't mean much to those in his family. 

"We're not the freakin Brady Bunch," Jessica snapped, as she stood up. "You don't think we have problems? When we found out that Ethan was my half-brother, my parents almost separated, and could've gotten a divorce."

Richard stood up. "Oh, you think that's bad? When I found out that Ethan wasn't Julian's son, all Alistair said to me was 'Damn that Ivy. Why couldn't she make Richard the bastard son?'" Richard retorted. Suddenly he felt deflated, as if everything was drained from his body. Richard sat down, and put his head in his hands. "Why couldn't they just... At the very least care..." his voice trailed off.

Jessica looked down at Richard. If someone told her that a few hours after she met Richard that she would feel sorry for the guy, she would have told them to get lost. But now that it was actually happening, she felt bad for all the harsh words she said to him. She sat down and placed her arm over his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," she said again, in a small voice. She didn't want him to go off on her again.

"Thanks," Richard said, lifting his head, and giving Jessica a small smile.

Jessica smiled back, when she felt a weird sensation flow through her veins. She slowly removed her arm from Richard's shoulders, and felt a slight tingle where her arm contacted Richard. Could I actually be falling for this guy? Jessica asked herself, shuddering at the thought.

***

"So that's why you'll never go out with Reese? Because you think he's a horn dog?" Miguel laughed.

"Hey, you gotta go with a woman's intuition," Kay protested, laughing. "Just think about it. The guy probably never kissed a girl, let alone touch a girl other than accidental contact. He's got to be sexually frustrated somehow."

"Good point," Miguel said. "Reese might be my best friend, but he doesn't exactly have much experience when it comes to women."

"Exactly," Kay said, knowing that she would always win Miguel over. It might just take awhile longer to win his heart, she thought.

The two were silent for a moment, as they laid back against the grassy hill, staring at the stars. Unlike the awkward silence that plagued them at the beginning of the night, this one felt comfortable, like it felt right, just being near each other.

"Look Kay, a shooting star," Miguel said, pointing towards the dark blue sky. "Make a wish," he whispered.

Kay looked at the star, and closed her eyes. I wish Miguel would love me... More than he loves Charity, Kay silently said to herself. She opened her eyes.

"So what'd you wish for?" Miguel asked.

Kay smiled a flirtatious smile. "If I told you, it won't come true," she said, winking at Miguel.

****

Jessica Bennett

Okay, junior year hasn't even officially started, and I'm already confused about boys.

I thought I liked Reese. Whenever he's nearby, I could just feel this attraction between us, even though he might now. I get nervous around him, and end up being tongue tied.

But then there's Richard. And God knows I'm certainly not tongue tied when he's around. But after the initial rudeness, I finally learned where it came from. And after our little fight, we actually had a good conversation. And I think I'm starting to like him the way I thought I liked Reese.

And that very thought scares me to death.

****

Richard Crane

Jessica Bennett is one confusing girl.

When I met her, I thought she was some crazy lunatic, who had some sort of anger management problem. I thought she had a weird attachment to boxes. Then a few hours later, she proves me wrong.

She ended up being a sensitive, warm, caring girl, one that I could see myself with.

Wait. Did I just write that I could see myself with Jessica?

Yeah, I did.

Damn, now I'm the confused one.


End file.
